bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Di Amara
Liv Amara is a character who debuted in the first season episode "Big Problem". Background At age 23, Liv already owns her own bio-tech company. She donated funds for a new bio-tech building at the SFIT. Appearance Liv is a young, tall blonde woman. She is first seen wearing a red dress, but changes to a black one while in the gala. Personality Liv is a good person towards most people, but only focuses on what she thinks is important. She first visited SFIT to meet Hiro and Baymax, but began ignoring Hiro after finding out Baymax was not his creation. With Karmi, she became great friends of the girl due to sharing the same field they studied (bio-tech). She is also friends of Professor Granville, even calling her by her first name, something that even surprised Hiro and his friends since they had never heard it before. History Granville tells Hiro and his gang to get ready for her arrival, even telling them to hide Fred due to his "unintelligent" appearance. Liv then arrives in her helicopter to the SFIT, Granville introduces her, and she looks at Baymax's exo-skeleton. She asks Hiro what motivated him to build the robot, but Hiro tells her it was actually his brother who did. Liv then quickly loses interest in Hiro, but Karmi immediately talks to her as she is a fan of her, and shows her some extradermal nanoreceptors that she created. The invention impresses Liv, so she invites Karmi to the new bio-tech building. Hiro then becomes shocked and jealous that Liv prefered Karmi over him, so he decides to try impressing her. Later, he builds a "temperature gradient device" and shows to Liv and Karmi while they eat, but they tell him it's just a huge thermometer. Hiro sees they are right and feels stupid, then leaves with his invention. At the SFIT gala being held for Liv Amara thanking her for the bio-tech building, Liv mentions that Karmi had reminded her why she was getting the building made, and Hiro once again sighs in jealousy. Soon, the event is interrupted by a beast that Big Hero 6 found out was the former investor Orso Knox. Big Hero 6 fight the monster with upgraded armors, but see themselves unable to capture him. Orso growls at Liv, but Karmi uses her nanoreceptor stickers to make Knox fall unconscious. Liv then greets Karmi and tells her that her way of thinking is what's getting her project funded. Hiro hears this and yet again sounds shocked, but greets Karmi as well to not sound suspicious. Liv offers to have her team take care of Orso's condition, so Baymax grabs the knocked-out monster to bring him to Sycorax Labs. She comes back in "Countdown to Catastrophe", appearing at the SFIT's final expo for the semester. She looks at Karmi's invention of an electric circuit inside a rose. When they joke about it being a new meaning for "power plants", both laughed but Alistair Krei was behind them and laughed as well, causing both to stop laughing and awkwardly look at him, which makes him go away. Liv also sees Honey Lemon's presentation about Lenore Shimamoto, but she and the entire crowd gasp in shock when it is revealed that Shimamoto caused the great catastrophe of 1906. Trivia *Like Wendy Wower, she looks at Baymax's cameras and exo-skeleton the same way Hiro did in the film. Gallery Liv meets Baymax.png Liv scanned.png Liv sees Baymax skeleton.png Liv.png Liv meets Karmi.png Karmi sticker.png Hiro jealous.png Liv and Karmi.png Liv and Karmi eat.png LivKarmi.png Liv Gala.png Liv waves.png Liv speech.png Go Go Liv.png Karmi excited.png Liv closeup.png Liv and Knox.png Karmi beats Knox.png Karmi and monster.png BH6BP.png Titanium spikes.png WendyCTC.png WendyCTC2.png Liv and Karmi look at flower.png Liv and Karmi look at Krei.png|Liv and Karmi look at Krei. Wasabi coming.png Open House.png Granville Liv.png Everyone is shocked.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females